Moment,which changed magic world
by H3cker
Summary: What will be withought Dark Dragon-Anipod of good
1. 1.Where it all happend

Jake woke up at night from a thunderstorm. Jake thought strangely, because he was an American dragon and it really shouldn't wake him up. "Damn, why am I excited, again, probably this sense of danger!" Indeed it is strange, over the city, as if a threat hung. Such a feeling I had after the Black Dragon. After walking away from sleep, Jake felt that something was wrong that was happening in Central Park. And immediately went there. Having flown there, Jake saw the Black Dragon. He looked much bigger than in Japan, a stronger form appeared in his body. All of it was covered with thorns, claws all over his body. But it was not Jake who was interested.

-How did he get out of that measurement? But it is not important yet, you need to defeat him.

(* Phone rings *)

-Jake, the dark dragon tore free!

"Yes, I saw. I will try to keep him here, help came, everyone, even Greg!"

-We will be soon, good luck!

\- To Long's surprise, He saw one magician, and a man that helps him. On the blue cloak, he realized that it was

Nigel

Is this his student? thought long, in any case, it's time to fight!

Jake flew into the dragon with all his might, but it didn't work. They tried to shoot him with fire, but it didn't cause any visible damage.

-Jake! Your attacks do not act on him!

Nigel said, throwing powerful energy spheres into the Black Dragon.

"Damn, what do we do?"

Ok Jake, I have an idea, you distract him, and I will deal a powerful electric blow to him.

-Great idea! Said the disciple Nigel

"Oh, this is Alex, Nigel said, but I'm not going to have time for this ...

Black Dragon threw Nigel from Jake to 20 meters, hitting him against a tree.

-Caution! said Alex

Jake tilted heads

Just a little bit, and Jack's head was pierced with the claws of the Black Dragon

The answer from jake followed immediately: He exhaled a whole bunch of fireballs that didn't take them out of sight for long and gave Alex and Jake a hidden face to him.

"Jake, I have an idea. But you can suffer a lot. The chance of a million.

-I'm listening to

"We have to distract him until I find Nigel's magic book. He has a spell that can help" Destroy "the Black Dragon.

-Ok, I understand. And you're not as stupid as you seemed to me.

\- Stupid magician, dead magician, Jake

\- She's dumb, I'm here! Jake started flying near the dark dragon distracting him while

Alex was looking for a book.

-Looking for the book, Nigel, began to search for a spell

Then he saw that the black dragon was beginning to look at him, and began to attack him.

\- Damn, damn! How can this spell with a shield! Alex heard the claw whistle and was ready for death, but he heard a loud cry

-Aaaaaa, damn you American dragon!

Hah you didn't expect that from me

\- Another bit would have died.

In any case, it's time to go!

Just as they were flown by other dragons, which increased the chance of success.

-Loosen him! , said Alex. All dragons began to breathe Fire in the Black Dragon

It was evident how weak he was in his forces, not being able to resist the forces of the Alliance.

Coming closer to the Black Dragon and assigning his own view to him, he said: -Sie faciam tibi nigrum draco virtutem data est mihi a Merlino virtue tua et vade ad me!

Alex began to climb up, something strange started with him. The black liquid began to come out of the dragon and flow into him. Being conscious, Alex understood that he was floating in the air and like him, to all parts of the body the dark liquid drains from the dragon. It was evident how the black dragon gradually weakened, while Alex more and more absorbed this magical substance. When he absorbed the magical power of the dark dragon, he fell to the ground and turned off, instead of the dark dragon he was elderly a person older than Lao Shi.


	2. 2After Battle

Pov alex

-Where I am?

Feeling like something was stuck in his vein, Alex tried to move his hand, but nothing came of it.

-Muscular degradation? How much time have I spent in an unconscious state?

POV Author

3 minutes later *

Jake and Lao shi entered the room.

-Oh, you woke up, wonderful! -Jake said

-Where I am?! Alex anxiously took hold of the rail. What happened to the teacher ?!

\- Relax, Amigo. He is injured, but not serious. Our doctors restore him.

-How much time was I out?

\- Somewhere for two months, no less than that. -Lao Shi said

-Where I am?

-You are on Drago Island

-So, am I on the legendary island of dragons?

\- What did you expect, now you are one of us.

\- Impossible.

A man standing on a boat carrying him to the Statue of Liberty slowly smoked a Marlboro gold cigarette, peering into the rainy landscape of New York.

He just emigrated from Russia not long ago to find a better life. But he doubts his choice, because he, the Russian dragon, left his post, left his homeland and family, although nobody needed him there

-Hm, Pyrokinesis and this weather complemented his mood. He was not used to all this New York life. When he arrived, he was surprised by a large number of people of different languages and nationalities. Just think, this city is considered the main city of Magic. His thoughts broke the sound of the boat, which signaled the arrival on the island. While listening to the "Cotton candy" track, Nikolay smoked a cigarette, threw it into the water and left the ship. Looking at the Statue of Liberty, he saw the inscription at its base

"Leave it, the lands of the ancients, praise the centuries to yourself! "

Silently. "Give me your weary people,

All eager to breathe freely, abandoned in need,

From the narrow shores of the persecuted, the poor and the orphans.

So send them homeless and harassed, to me,

I raise my torch at the golden gates! "


End file.
